Terror Trouble
by Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS
Summary: The gang went to a mansion,which they didn't know,was haunted.. Chapter 5 is up! Pairing :YxA,RxP,HxT,LxJ ::finished atlast::
1. The Terror Begins

Hey , this is our first fic , so please! Don't be so cruel to us , ok!

Warning! Contain YohAnna

R&R

Chapter 1 – THE TROUBLE BEGINS !

"Are you sure you want to go **_in_** there?" Yoh says slowly

"What's wrong Yoh? **_Scared?_**" she answers with her killing stare as they approach the 'haunted doll mansion'

"Hey yoh! What took you so long? I thought I've left message to Anna that we're going to meet at 10! "The Ainu boy says when he saw Anna and Yoh coming.

"Oh, sorry, my watch was washed yesterday when I was doing my training " Yoh just smile and giggle, seeing his old teams reunite.

"Yoh-dono, Ren-san and Lyseru–kun have already bought us the tickets, let's go!" Ryu says as he runs towards the others

"Hey Ryu, long time no see!" Says the young shaman king with his trademark smile

_Flashback_

"997, 998, 999, 1000" Yoh counts as he was doing his push-ups training.

"Anna, isn't this enough already, the shaman fights had already **_ended _**since months ago and …"

"Right, now 100 more push –ups thanks to **_your_** complain" said Anna furiously as she turned he magazine's page

_Suddenly, the phone rang …_

"Saved at last" he whispered

"I'll get it, just continue your training" Anna said before yoh could say a word.

_Few minutes later …_

"Yoh, it's the dumb friend of yours!" she called

'Horo-Horo! Wonder why he calls…'thought Yoh, he dashed to the phone and quickly pick it up.

"Hel…"

"Yoh! Your ice girl is still as cold as ever! "The Ainu shouted when he heard Yoh's voice

"Hehehe" Yoh grinned

"So, what's up, Horo?" Asked Yoh

"ok, here goes… listen, let's go to that amusement park near your house , Ren already promise to treat us ( because Horo had forced him to , of course … -- ) ,

What's the name? …

Fury Land, Candy Land, Fun Land, Fantasy Land, Sponge Bob Land …"

"You mean Funbari Land? The new amusement park near the cemetery? "He asked

"Yes, that's it. Let's go there! I've asked Lyserg, Ryu, and Chocolove too! I'll meet you there tomorrow ok? Bye! Oh, by the way, ask Tamao and Manta to join too ok!

Ja ne!"

"But wait ..." Yoh said but the phone's already hung up

'How am I supposed to tell Anna? 'He thought of what will Anna do if he missed all of her 'special menu 'training and shivered …

"What are you supposed to tell me?' Anna said coldly (Yoh, of course was shock)

"Oh, Anna "he said, still trying to wake–up from his shock

"Ren is going to treat us to the funbari fun land, so ..."

"It's okay, you can go, besides, tomorrow I want to go to Osorezan to attend something there ... "said Anna, as she walked passed her fiancée

"But Anna, I want you to join us! I know that you've been planning to go there since the first day it opens right? "He just giggles

" Ok, you win , I'll go to Osorezan just to meet your grandmother, I guess I can go there next week ! " she just blushed and continue to walked upstairs , hope that he didn't saw her blushing like that

'Me? The ice princess? Blush? You must be joking! 'She thought as she went towards her room

_End of flashback …_

To Be Continued To Chapter 2


	2. The Terror Continues

Disclaimer: I forgot to use it on the first chapter … --

We don't own Shaman King or the characters, it belongs to Takei Hiroyuki-sensei

HoroTamao & RenPirika pairings

Chapter 2 : Inside The 'Mansion'

"Kisama, why are you holding **_my_** hand! " Ren says angrily.

"Sorry, I thought you're … "

"Tamao? " Pirika cuts, she knew from long time ago that his brother is having a huge crush towards the pink-haired girl

"Shh… be quiet, she might be able to hear you! " Horo just blush in panic

Tamao blushed, but the dark hides her red face.

'Thank God it's dark down here' she thinks

"It's okay, besides, she knew it already. Ne, Tamao?" Pirika says teasingly

Ren just giggles, seeing Horo's face so red …

"Em … ano ... "then she blushed again

This time, Horo can see it even in the dark. He blushed so red that his face almost looks like glowing giant apple with white bandana…

"Hehehe… looks like you got a sudden fever Horo; your face is almost as red as blood!" Tease Ren

"Shut up you baka-Tao. You wanna start a fight?"

"Leave him alone, _brother-dear!_" says Pirika, just to stop them from the fight and of course to make his brother feel embarrassed…

"Yeah, leave **_him_** alone _brother-dear!_" Chocolove says teasing Horo with repeating Pirika's word with weird girlie accent

All of them laugh, except for Horo-Horo

" I've to admit it, this is the first time your joke make me laugh!" Ren says

( still laughing of course)

"Huh? What's wrong? Why do they laugh?" Lyserg asks Horo-Horo with an innocent face

"Nothing… minds your own business!"

_Somewhere inside the mansion …_

"Hehehe … laugh while you can, but we'll see who will laugh the last. Hahahahaha…"

Behind that shadow, 2 girls are whispering to each other… trying not to be heard by others…

"I think he is acting really weird these days, what do you think?"

"I don't think so; he** _is _** weird after all…"

_Back to Yoh's Group…_

"Huh? "

"What's wrong, Asakura? Don't you enjoy the game?" Jeanne asks him

"Did you hear something?"

"I don't hear a thing. You must be hallucinating because all of Anna's special training menu that she gives you **_every day!_** "Ren jokes

Yoh just giggles while Ren is being slap by his fiancée

'But I'm sure that I'd **_heard_** some sounds… and I think I recognize **_that_** kind of laughter…but it can't be …' Yoh thinks

_They continue to walk until …_

"_WAAA!" _

Someone have screamed

"What was **_that _**?" Horo asks

"Maybe some silly people who got scared out of nothing "Anna answers

"Silly huh? Let's see about **_this!_**" the shadow (_somewhere in the mansion …)_ grinned evilly then push a button in front of him…

"WAAAAA!" Ryu screams

The doll behind him just moved and the spear that it was holding just falled and cut his hair …

"What's wrong?" Lyserg, who's walking in front of him turn back, staring at the shocked Ryu, he see his cutted piece of hair in the floor

Horo-horo & Chocolove , who had just noticed the '_accident'_ laugh until they fall

Realize what had happened, the rest of them laugh too

_Suddenly…_

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 3

what do you think about this chapter? It's longer than the 1st chapter! o

I think you can guest who is the shadow & the 2 girls right ?


	3. The Troubles Started

_Last time, the gang(or probably just Yoh) heard someone's laughter... Who is it?

* * *

_

Chapter 3 : There'sa ghost?

The gang continue walking until…

"Hahaha…"

"Ok. Now I can hear it, Yoh. And it's giving me the creeps." Horo Horo says, frightened.

"I know that laughter. Hao!" Lyserg says, already with his oversoul on.

"Stop it! You're going to ruin the entire mansion!" Jeanne says, calming Lyserg.

"Uh… Ok…" Lyserg says.

Somewhere inside the mansion (again…)

"Huh? How can they hear me?" Hao says, confused. Then he turns his head around and finds Machi clicking the loudspeaker button continuously.

"Machi! What the heck are you doing?" he shouts panicly.

"Huh?" Machi says "That's the loudspeaker button?" Then she looks at the sign under the button, 'Loudspeaker'.

"Uuups… Sorry. I thought it was the air-conditioner button" Machi says.

Behind Hao and Machi, Kanna and Marri are watching the 2 shamans fighting.

"She did it again." Kanna says, taking her cigarette out of her mouth.

"Yes…" Marri says.

Meanwhile…

"That's definitely Hao" Yoh says, grinning.

"Yeah" Horo Horo says.

"That's explains what happened to Ryu!" Ren says. And behind him there's a tall figure saying, "Huaa! My precious hairstyle!"

"Onii-san, why don't you come out here! I know that you're up there!" Yoh shouted at one of the camera.

'Cih, he knew already. It's no fun to tease them now' Hao thinks.

"Okay. I'll come out, there's no need to shout, Yoh!" he says, coming out from the secret door near them with Kanna, Marri, and Machi following him from behind.

"What're you doing here? I thought you said that you're in Jamaica!" Anna says.

"Oh that! Yes, I was in Jamaica before my old friends…" he points at Marri, Machi, and Kanna "ask me to come back to Japan to help their cousin's new Amusement Park!"

"But why don't you tell us? Or visit us?" Yoh says.

"But I've sent those tickets to you!" he says to his twin brother.

"We haven't received it" Anna says coldly.

"That's weird. I'm sure I've sent it to you! I got free tickets for working part-time here" Hao explains.

"Maybe it's the one with the red envelope?" Yoh asks.

"Yeah! I was using that red envelope!" Hao says.

"Sorry, Anna burnt it, she put in on the stove. She thought that I'm having an affair with someone" Yoh says, depressed.

'So, he didn't lie after all' Anna thinks, trying to hide her smile in the dark.

"Why are you smiling, Anna-chan?" Jeanne asks.

"It's none of your business!" she says.

"Cih, so I guess the rumours that I heard about the ghosts aren't true" Horo Horo says quietly.

"What rumours, onii-chan?" the Ainu girl says.

"Oh nothing. Just that I wanted to go here because I've heard that there are real ghosts in this mansion, my friend saw it herself." he explains.

"Herself?" Tamao says.

And Horo Horo's face just gone red when he saw Tamao's 'cute'(according to Horo Horo) face.

'Kawaii!' he thinks.

"Yeah. Because the shaman fight is over and he doesn't need to train anymore, so he hangs out with his friends more often… I wish the shaman fight isn't over yet" Pirika says.

"Oh… Souka…" Tamao says.

Suddenly, there's a shadow behind Chocolove

"Hey, what… t-that t-t-thing be-be-behind y-y-you?" Horo Horo says, shivering while pointing at the shadow behind Chocolove.

"Huh? Nani?" Chocolove turns his head and..

"WAAAAA!"

BRRUKKK!

………..

"What's wrong with him? Never seen a corpse before?" someone behind the shadow says.

"Onee-chan? What're you doing here?" Ren asks.

Both come out from the shadow.

It's Jun and Pailong.

"Just wanted to visit you, Ren. But Bason said that you're going to the Amusement Park with your friends, so we decided to follow you!" she smiles.

Ren just blushes at her sister.

"Hey, could somebody wake these 2 fools please?" Anna says coldly, and then stares at the unconscious Chocolove and the shivering Horo.

"Onii-chan?" Pirika waves her hand in front of Horo Horo's face while Jeanne slaps Chocolove to wake him up(with Lyserg standing next to her, watching her slapping Chocolove).

"Huh? Nani?" Horo Horo says, finally 'waking up'.

"What were you doing, Boro? Scare?" Ren says, smiling teasingly.

"I thought it's the rumoured ghost" he says, relieved to know that it wasn't the ghost.

"What do you mean ghosts?" Jun asks.

"Eeem…Nothing…" Horo Horo says.

"He's scared because he thought you're the ghost of this mansion." Ren says, followed by everyone's giggles.

Meanwhile, Chocolove, who is just awake with red cheeks…

"What happened?" he asks, confused.

"You collapsed just now 'cause of Jun and Pailong" Yoh says, explaining.

"What? Jun? Pailong? You mean the ghosts?"

Everyone laugh right after they heard what he said.

"Hey! What did I say?" Chocolove says confused.

Everyone just keep laughing until….

"Hehe…! Hey! What's that?" Lyserg says, pointing at the 'thing' coming out of Manta's watch.

"Huh?" Everyone stop laughing and watch the 'thing' moving forward until it becomes a blurry shadow of a person.

"WAAAAA!" everyone shout (but most of the shouts are from Horo Horo and Chocolove) and run away from the shadow.

To be continued to Chapter 4

_

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I really like this chapter. Do you?_

_Don't forget to R&R!_

_Thanks !_


	4. Horror at The Mansion

_Hi! Finally chapter 4 is up! This chapter is the horror one (maybe..) _

_Anyway, please R&R!_

_Thanx!_

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Horror of The Mansion 

Everyone shouted and ran away

Except for Hao, who laughs so hard until his stomach aches, and the confused Manta.

"Hahahaha! They're so easily tricked!" he says

The he pull out a small laser-like thing

It's a projector

"Hehehe…" Hao says "Funny right? Hanagumi?"

He looks around, but the Hanagumi is nowhere in sight

"Kanna? Machi? Marri?" he says confused

"That's weird. Did I scare them away too?"

"Oh never mind. I'll just keep scaring people here." He says and then giggles

But then he hears a wolf sound

"Auuuu…"

Hao turns his head around and sees a pair of glowing green eyes

"I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything…" he says frightened

Then he turns around again and sees nothing

"I must be overworked. I'm starting to see hallucinations"

Then he starts to walk away when suddenly,

"Auuuu…."

He hears another sound

"Uuuhh… This is creeping me out…" he says, a 'little' scared

Then he hears someone laughing and running footsteps

Suddenly, there are 2 pairs of glowing green eyes and yellow eyes coming from the dark

"WUAAA!" Hao says, running furiously until he trips and falls to the ground

"Ouch… What the…" he stops when he saw the thing that had tripped him over

"Horo Horo…" he whispers

_

* * *

A short chapter, right? Anyway, please R&R! Thanx _


	5. Chapter 5

Terror Trouble

Beta: aLpha sKy

Chapter 5

_Suddenly, two pairs of eyes, green and yellow, glints menacingly in the dark._

"_WUAAA!" Hao screams at the top of his lungs and runs as fast as his legs will take him, stopping only when he trips down._

"_Ouch… What the…" He pauses when he sees the huge lump of hair and clothes that tripped him over._

"_Horo Horo…?" he whispers carefully._

"Hey, Horo Horo, what the heck are you doing here?" Hao says incredulously, looking at Horo Horo, whom he shook violently into a conscious state.

Horo Horo stares blankly at thin air, his mouth opened slightly in an idiotic expression.

"HORO HORO!" Hao shouts right on his left ear. Horo Horo jumps two feet in the air, his eyes widening like it will pop out any second.

"Ouch! Ghosts,ghosts,devils. God,please help me!" The spiky-haired boy mumbles to himself, clutching his chest for dear life. Then he looked at the sniggering Hao and snapped, "Hey that hurts! What did you do that for!"

"I did it for your own sake. I couldn't just leave you gaping like an idiot," Hao says, still sniggering.

"I know. But you don't have to shout _that_ loud. I think my eardrum's gonna break…"

"Hahaha… Anyway, what the heck are you doing here?"

Horo Horo blinked, as if he just realizes his own whereabouts, and he quickly gets to his feet.

"Hey, where are the others? They left me right here alone!"

"What happened, really?" Has asks, ignoring the question.

"Ok, here goes…" Horo Horo begins summarizing what happened in full speed just to get it over with.

_Flashback…_

"_Huh?" Everyone stopped laughing and watched the 'thing' moving forward until it became the blurry shadow of a person._

"_WAAAAA!"_

_Everyone ran and ran, including Horo Horo_

"_Hegh hegh.. I think we've lose it" Chocolove said between his ragged breaths._

_The others were doing the same action as Horo Horo._

_But suddenly, they all heard a very faint voice, but not so faint that it still echoed around them in an eerie clarity. It was a scream, distressed, frightened, and terrifying._

_They all began stampeding again, leaving a sole member alone._

_Horo Horo stared helplessly at his friends, scattering away like there was a mad person wearing hockey mask and an electric chainsaw chasing them (come to think of it, probably what wasn't very far away).Forget running away, Horo Horo was to scared to even move a muscle. Attacked by nervous breakdown and by a natural instinct saving him from the eternal humiliation of wetting his pants, Horo Horo fainted._

_End of flashback…_

Hao drops to the floor and rolls around laughing, hands clutching his stomach, "so that's what happened. You're all scared because of my screaming."

"Yeah! It was because of you, you prick!" Horo Horo glowered until the other guy forces himself to stop laughing. "Hey, but then why did you scream anyway?"

Hao's face turns a healthy blush of red. "It's none of your business!"

"OK then. I don't really care anyway."

"Well, I guess we should just head to the exit door," Hao suggests, pointing at the shining outline of a door not so far from the both of them, standing like the gate of salvation.

"OK" Horo Horo says, and they walk together toward the door.

Suddenly

Like the gripping hands of a childhood nightmare that wakes you up from deep sleep to find yourself shaking and sweating and wide-eyed, the voice of a howling wolf, clear in its own piercing way, fills the air.

The two guys froze. The door was just meters away, but their feet refuse to move even an inch. "He-he-hey. Wh-wha-what's th-th-tha-that so-sou-sound?" Horo Horo stuttered, his face chalk-pale.

They both turned their heads around, and…

….

A pair of green eyes comes out from the dark, moving closer and closer to where Hao and Horo Horo are standing.

They look at each other in the unity attained only by those who share the same feeling of terror.

"WUAAAAA!NOOO!" Screaming all the way, they ran clumsily, tripped, and scrambled to the exit door stumbling over one another in record-breaking time.

…….

The howl voices itself again.

A tall figure comes out from the dark, along with a very short one and another tall one.

"Auuuu….Woof! Woof!"

"Frankensteiny! Come here, boy!" the tall figure coaxes, stepping into a lighter ground.

It is Faust, and Manta, and Eliza.

"That's weird. I'm sure they ran this way," Manta says, using a hand as a visor while looking around.

"Well, guess they've gone to the exit," concludes Faust.

_Flashback…_

_Suddenly, two pairs of eyes, green and yellow, glints menacingly in the dark._

"_WUAAA!" Hao screams at the top of his lungs and runs as fast as his legs will take him._

_Meanwhile, Manta is left alone._

_The dark figures advanced closer and closer to Manta._

"_Hey Manta. Have you seen Yoh and the others?" the figure asked._

_Manta breathed again and looked up at the familiar face. "Oh, it's you Faust. What're you doing here?"_

"_I heard that you guys came to this amusement park. So I decided to come along."_

"_Oh... Let's go find them then," Manta said._

_End of Flashback…_

In the morning, the rest of the gang are more or less bewildered when they find Hao and Horo Horo in a tangled heap in front of the exit door.

"Huh? Why do they sleep in this kind of place? Wouldn't futon be more comfortable?" Yoh smiles his trademark lazy smile at the boys.

"Just don't forget that you were also running and screaming like a girl inside, Yoh."

THE END

a/n: I know that the ending is weird but please dun flame us … it's our first story and I forgot where I put the plot…


End file.
